


Wondering

by le_russe_satan



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_russe_satan/pseuds/le_russe_satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently a fandom can be born before the actual series air, in other words this is what happens when you watch teasers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently a fandom can be born before the actual series air, in other words this is what happens when you watch teasers.

Mike is like no lawyer Harvey has ever seen. For a start, he is not actually a lawyer. When Harvey insisted on hiring someone a little more interesting than a bland Harvard lawyer, who would fit well into any Old Boys club, but would have absolutely no new insights or approaches to the practice of the law, he didn't exactly have an extreme like Mike in mind. Extremes were uncomfortable and you couldn't help but pay attention to them. And once you started paying attention, you would inevitably start caring. Harvey certainly did not want to care. He did not want to care about Mike's contradictory sense of morality that allowed him first to feel sympathy for a woman he's never met before and then blackmail Harvey into letting him keep his job. He did not want to care about Mike's brilliance and Mike's laziness, because with caring came wondering and Harvey feared the wondering. Wondering about just how brilliant Mike really was. Whether his laziness was purely mental or physical too and so he would be languid and pliable in bed. But Harvey was nothing if not confident and so he decided he would try wondering without caring and then, once that failed, he would lie to himself.


End file.
